Eudialyte (XxLunarStormxX)
Eudialyte was a Homeworld Gem who has since then joined the Crystal Gems, and an original Gemsona created by XxLunarStormxX. Personality Is a gem, very cheerful and positive, she considered that all things are great seeing it from the positive side (even vegetables), also described you as friendly and outgoing with others, except with all the diamonds, less pink. Appearance TBA Abilities Eudialyte possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions: ☀When fused with Elestial Quartz, they form Auralite Skillset: ☀'Sticky Hand Stretch: '''Eudialyte is capable of generating a sticky hand stretch, she not could summon their weapon from the start since she was never in a true battle, was after a while to join the Crystal Gems when learned to summon it. And apparently she loves his gun above all by the fact of being a toy, since love her these Eudialyte is very skilled with his weapon, it is able to stretch her enough, so she was able to climb to the top of the crystal temple only once using this. It is capable of converting your weapon hand into a ball with spikes or a shuriken, which can launch, also is capable of harden stretch String of your gun so use three possible ways of these as a weapon to melee. Unique Abilities ☀ '''Change of emotion: '''It is capable of making feeling happy or peaceful being that her touch, but this only happened when it so decides. ☀ '''Fire Hair: '''When Eudialyte is very happy the 3 ends of your hair are lit Character History It was originally created for Pink Diamond, which wanted to much since this was her very well and wanted to much, but after his death it was to pass to White Diamond, which treated it as a simple gem of use, so that was why decided to escape to Earth, this was very difficult for her as almost never had managed gem technology so that the ship could not control well, but luckily she succeed, to crash front of the Crystal Temple and being found by Crystal Gems. Relationships ☀'Elestial Quartz: ' Apparently she met to Elestial when a blue diamond and his court time is met with pink diamond and his court, she taught him to Elestial what it was to be happy because apparently she never had sense that emotion, and since both forged a great friendship, but not only Elestial Eudialyte also learned who was feeling sad then both learned from the other. ☀'Steven Universe:''' She loves Steven, considered him as a little brother and always play video games together with the and Amethyst, also loves to play the Ukulele with he, in short, both have a great friendship. Trivia ☀Eudialyte loves the Strawberry Jam ☀Contrary to what you would think Eudialyte not you dislike any kind of food. ☀Eudialyte is afraid of clowns. ☀She knows how to play the ukulele. ☀The favorite place of Eudialyte is the Pink Lake of Australia. ☀When she to inform of the death of Pink Diamond his personality change drastically, but apparently recovered when they joined to the Crystal Gems. ☀She loves the movies of comedy action and fantasy. ☀The Eudialytes in homeworld have a hidden potential only which is wasted under the regime of the diamonds. Gemology ☀Eudialyte was discovered in 1819 in the Julianehaab district of Greenland. It occurs in distinctive colors of a red-violet, pink, blue, yellow and an attractive brown. ☀The intensely carmine color has been referred to as "Dragon's Blood", by some Russian dealers. ☀Eudialyte is a rare and collectable cyclosilicate mineral, rarely forming good crystals and only occasionally forming any crystal faces at all. ☀It is usually just a component of a host rock. ☀Crystal mystics have attributed eudialyte with the ability to activate the first and fourth chakras, giving one increased vitality and an emotional eqiilibrium. ☀The black inclusions in eudialyte purify its energies and provide a measure of psychic protection to those who use it. Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters